


and they were roommates

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kyungsoo being sad, M/M, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Misunderstandings, Sehun drawing turkey like cats and making jongin jealous, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: kyungsoo spends all summer gathering the courage to tell jongin how he feels, only to chicken out. meanwhile jongin gets a boyfriend.





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KAIS0O](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KAIS0O).



> in case you don't know your memes title is from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-P0m0M_8pc LOL

Kyungsoo hurriedly walks through campus, sighing when his rolling suitcase tips over as he goes too fast and he has to right it. He ignores the few people walking around that give him odd looks, getting back to racing to his on-campus apartment. He just got dropped off by the shuttle and he’s ready to get back to his apartment to unload all his luggage. He spent the last two and a half months with his family on his grandparent’s tiny farm in an isolated village that doesn’t have Wi-Fi, let alone proper phone service.

He loved the quietness of the rural area, loved vising with his grandparents and hanging out with his older brother that is almost always too busy traveling to sit still long enough to have a proper conversation with him. It was a nice relaxing summer where he had all the time in the world to think about the one thing that never leaves his mind. Well, _person_.

He and Jongin have been best friends since they were in diapers, roommates for just a little over a year. It was a gradual descent into realizing he didn’t just _like_ Jongin. He _loved_ him and not just love him like he does his other friends. He _really_ loves Jongin, the kind of love that makes him not want to say anything in fear of ruining the friendship they have had with one another for so many years.

But having so much free time, picking radishes and carrots, gave him too much time to think and he finally managed to convince himself that he should just _go for it._ This will be the year he tells Jongin how he feels, because, Jongin feels the same way. There have been too many close moments for him not to and well, if he’s totally spent the past two and a half months imagining things…then Jongin is _sweet_ , he won’t let it ruin their friendship.

He tells himself that repetitively as he fishes his keys out of his pocket to unlock their apartment door. After taking a deep breath he finally turns the knob, walking into their small living room area and looking around. He sets his keys down on the hook they have by the door and drags his stuff past the threshold, frowning at how quiet it is.

“Jongin?” he calls out, dragging his things towards his room and then setting them down next to his desk before going out into their tiny hallway and knocking on Jongin’s door.

When no one answers he moves to open it, frowning when he sees the younger male isn’t home. He lets out a tiny sigh as he goes back to his room, keeping the door cracked so he’ll be able to hear when Jongin gets home. He moves and starts unpacking his things in the meantime, moving to set his phone on his charger and checking to make sure he told Jongin the right time that he would be home.

He was hoping Jongin would be there to greet him, considering its been _months_ without seeing each other and barely being able to text, let alone talk. His grandparents still have a land line, but their phone is ancient, still has a cord and he wasn’t about to have _real_ conversations with Jongin in the kitchen where everyone can hear. When he sees he sent the right time and day he frowns a little, sending a text asking when the younger male will be home before going back to his belongings.

He goes to finish unpacking while his phone charges, hanging up his clothes and putting his suitcase underneath his bed before moving to put his toiletries in his bathroom. When he goes to check his phone and sees a good fifteen or so minutes have passed and his text has remained un answered he lets out a tiny sigh, leaving his room to check on what the food situation is in their kitchen since he’s been gone.

He isn’t all that surprised at the amount of take out boxes, knowing Jongin is a _disaster_ when it comes to making his own meals. He somehow managed to burn a boiling egg his first year in the apartment, which Kyungsoo _still_ doesn’t understand. He sighs as he grabs a pen and paper from the counter and sits down to write a grocery list.

He would go now and at least make them something for dinner, but Jongin is the one with the car, not him. In the meantime, he goes about cleaning out their fridge, gagging at something that has apparently been sitting there long enough to grow _mold_. He trashes majority of the leftover food, not knowing how long its been sitting there before moving to wipe down the fridge. When he’s done he throws out the trash, cleaning up their living room area before going to check on his phone.

Seeing it’s fully charged he takes it with him back to the living room, slipping on a pair of shoes because it’s almost dinner time at the dining hall and he’s starting to get hungry. His message to Jongin is still left unread, making him frown and wonder if he’s busy in the dance studio. He knows the younger male was taking summer classes, but those ended two weeks ago, fall classes are about to start tomorrow. He shouldn’t have anything to do.

He frowns a little at the loudness when he enters the dining hall, a little out of breath and regretting not changing into something cooler before walking across campus again. He looks around and doesn’t spot anyone he knows, so he heads towards he stir-fry station, waiting patiently in line before he hears a loud laugh.

He turns and spots Jongdae along with Baekhyun, giving them a small wave when they notice him. He smiles and grunts a little when he gets enveloped in a hug, shoving Baekhyun off him when he gets too touchy.

“When did you get back from your grandparents?” Jongdae questions, sliding next to him in line and effectively cutting some girls who give them the stink eye but don’t argue with them over it.

“About an hour or so ago. Have either of you seen Jongin? He wasn’t home when I got in,” he questions, pausing before turning to tell the chef his order and smiling politely at him.

“Nah, he’s probably hanging in the fine arts building. He’s been there practically all summer,” Baekhyun answers, shrugging before heading towards the pizza station where the line has died down.

“He’s probably working on choreography or something,” Jongdae informs him, making him nod slightly before reaching for his bowl of food and waiting for Jongdae’s so they can all sit together.

They find a small table in the corner of the cafeteria, near one of the televisions that’s showing Tangled. Baekhyun immediately steals the seat with the best view of the television making him roll his eyes as he takes the opposite, Jongdae siting down in-between them. They catch up on what each other did this summer, with Baekhyun taking up most of the talking about his trip to Prague.

They walk back to the on-campus apartments together where they end up splitting up in the elevator, the two living in the floor below them. Kyungsoo makes the trip up to the fifth floor on his own, walking towards his apartment and unlocking the door. He perks up when he hears the television running, walking into the room and spotting Jongin already eating out of a box of takeout that must be new.

Kyungsoo feels his stomach tingle when Jongin spots him, his eyes lighting up as he hops off the couch.

“Hyung! You’re back!” Jongin chirps out, rushing over to him a hug that he gladly returns.

He smiles happily as he leans against the taller male, glad to _finally_ be back home after a long summer. He quickly drops his hands when he realizes he’s been holding on for too long, clearing his throat and smiling up at the younger male. His hands feel sweaty as he opens his mouth, only to shut it, months of preparation being deemed useless because he chickens out.

“I texted you,” he says instead, taking a step back and smiling awkwardly when Jongin starts to blush.

“My phone died at the studio, my bad,” Jongin apologizes, laughing a little before going back to the couch so Kyungsoo follows.

He takes the other corner seat, folding his legs and moving to face Jongin who has grabbed his takeout. He watches him a little bit before turning when Jongin looks up.

“How was your trip?” Jongin questions around a mouthful of food, making him sigh as he shakes his head. He reaches over and wipes the crumbs from his chin before moving back, fighting down a blush when Jongin smiles appreciatively at him.

“It was good! Grandma insisted I bring some kimchi home, it’s in the fridge,” he replies, fidgeting with his hands as he watches Jongin’s phone let out a _ding_ and he reaches for it awkwardly since it’s charging. “Um, sorry I couldn’t text you that often. The service was really bad and Seungsoo pretty much hogged up the house phone talking to his new girlfriend,” he mumbles.

“Seungsoo has a girlfriend?” Jongin questions with a laugh, making him roll his eyes as he nods his head.

“Yeah, but there’s something I wanted to tell you and well, I couldn’t do it over the phone since you know it’s in the kitchen,” he starts off, getting an eager nod from Jongin before his phone goes off again, the younger male immediately getting distracted, making him frown.

He watches silently as Jongin smiles at whatever he sees, quickly moving his fingers across the screen as he presumably types up a reply. Kyungsoo tries not to let it get to him, wondering who Jongin is texting and why its apparently more important than them catching up after spending a whole two plus months without each other. His smile falters as he’s made to wait, his shoulders starting to slump when it becomes apparent Jongin is too distracted.

“Jongin?” he calls out, watching as the boy twitches before dropping his phone, looking over at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Jongin questions, looking fidgety and distracted which only makes him completely back out of his summer long plan.

He shakes his head, giving the younger male a smile before clearing his throat. “Nothing. I’m glad I’m back home is all,” he replies slowly, shrugging before grabbing one of the throw pillows and hugging onto it as he turns to face the television instead.

“Me too, I can finally stop getting take out,” Jongin laughs out, making him roll his eyes. “We can go to the grocery store tomorrow after classes.”

“That’s all you care about, me cooking food for you,” he sighs out, shaking his head and shoving the younger male with his feet.

“C’mon you know I love you the most hyung,” Jongin replies, making his cheeks feel hot.

He nods his head and forces out a laugh, awkwardly rubbing his neck. “I love you too Jongin,” he replies, watching as Jongin smiles before starting to talk about how his summer classes went. The confession flying right over his head.

\--

Kyungsoo munches on some popcorn as he browses through Netflix, trying to find a movie for their first movie night of the semester. They got through their first week of classes smoothly, a fresh new planner full of color coordinated tabs and pens for his assignments for the rest of the year already sitting on his desk. He’s sure Jongin’s backpack is already full of wrappers and trash and he’ll have to clean it for him soon, but that’s a problem for another night.

“Have you seen _Always Be My Maybe_?” he questions, having seen trailers for it while he caught up on everything he missed from his vacation during the week.

He turns his head when Jongin doesn’t answer, frowning seeing him on his phone, yet again. It’s weird, considering Jongin has never been glued to his phone to the point he doesn’t even hear him talk. He clears his throat obnoxiously before throwing a handful of popcorn at the younger male, feeling himself start to grow irritated.

“Oh, hey free popcorn,” Jongin chirps, looking up and starting to blush when he catches his glare at him. “What were you saying?” the younger male questions, clearing his throat and giving him a smile that means he forgives him, because how can he not when he’s been whipped by that smile for _years_.

“Want to start on the new season of stranger things?” he questions instead, opting out of a rom-com that will just make him think too much.

Jongin’s smile falters a little as he starts to look _guilty_ , making his brows furrow in confusion. “I already watched it,” Jongin replies slowly, making his stomach drop unhappily.

“Oh,” he replies quietly, frowning as he turns back to face the television, not knowing how to feel over the fact that they’ve been watching the show together for _three years_ and Jongin watched it without him. “That’s okay,” he adds on quickly, sitting up a little and settling on something else.

“It’s just, everyone was talking about it, I didn’t want to see any spoilers,” Jongin excuses, making him dumbly nod his head, knowing it’s not a big deal, but he still feels like pouting over it.

“It’s fine,” he replies, forcing a smile on his face and shrugging. “Do you wanna watch Ragnarok instead?” he questions, getting an overly eager nod from Jongin who smiles and well, that’s that.

Kyungsoo hits play and snacks on some more popcorn, reaching for his glass of water and taking a sip. It isn’t until after Odin has already died that he realizes Jongin isn’t paying attention. He turns and looks at the younger male and spots him on his phone again, smiling at whatever he’s looking at.

He frowns, trying to ignore it but when Jongin laughs at a completely inappropriate moment for the movie he hits the pause button, turning and giving him a look. It takes _way_ too long for Jongin to even realize there’s no sound coming from the television before he looks up, brows furrowing in confusion before he looks over at him.

“Seriously?” he questions, shaking his head and letting out a deep breath through his nose as he starts to get annoyed.

“Sorry, I’ll pay attention now,” Jongin apologizes, sounding sincere so he nods his head and hits play again, shifting a little in his spot to try and get more comfortable.

He stifles a yawn as the movie continues playing, grabbing some more popcorn and continuing to eat. Jongin at least starts to pay attention too, grabbing a fistful of popcorn and chewing loudly before moving to set his feet in his lap. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but moves to rub at the younger male’s ankles, knowing he’s probably sore from all the time he spent in the studio this week.

He stiffens a little when Jongin’s phone starts to loudly ring, making him frown as he looks over at Jongin who is staring at the screen before looking up at him, an apologetic look on his face.

“I’ll be _really_ quick,” Jongin rushes out, making him numbly nod as he grabs his phone and rushes over towards his room, closing the door and presumably answering the call.

Kyungsoo hits pause on the movie and sighs sadly, moving to pick at the popcorn and waiting. He checks the time and sees it’s already nearing ten when he finishes the bowl of popcorn, the Netflix screen having gone back to the homepage since the movie has been paused for so long. He thinks to go knock on Jongin’s door and ask what’s taking so long when the boy emerges, making him hurriedly make himself look busy on his own phone, embarrassed at the lack of anything to look at on his home screen.

“Sorry, you weren’t waiting that long, were you?” Jongin questions, making rush to shake his head.

“Nah I was playing candy crush,” he excuses, setting his phone back down on the couch and grabbing the remote.

“You’re the _only_ person I know that still plays that,” Jongin snorts out, making him pout a little.

“It’s fun,” he argues, rolling his eyes when Jongin lets out a scoff. “Who were you talking to?” he questions curiously, fidgeting with his hands as Jongin just shrugs and doesn’t reply, not answering the question, instead saying they need more popcorn since he hogged it all.

“We should have a marvel movie marathon when End Game comes out,” Jongin suggests instead, making him eagerly nod his head.

“That would be fun! We haven’t had a movie marathon in a while. I could make us pizza, like last time,” he comments, having saved some new recipes he’s been dying to try out when he has the time.

“And we could invite our friends,” Jongin adds, making him falter a bit because Friday nights are _their_ movie nights, but knowing it’s not worth arguing about. They haven’t had a get together with their friends in a long time. It’s a valid suggestion, even if he rather it be just them two.

“Sure, that would be fun,” he says slowly, clearing his throat and turning his attention back to the television, frowning a little knowing that Jongin can’t see him from the kitchen.

“We could have food! This time I’ll make everyone bring something, so they don’t hog all your cooking. It’s only supposed to be for me,” Jongin comments, making him laugh and move to shove the younger male on the arm when he sits back down on the couch.

“One day you’ll learn how bowl an egg without making the entire complex evacuate,” he teases, getting a whine from the younger male that has him smiling widely. He’s really missed little moments like these.

\--

It’s on a Wednesday when Kyungsoo decides to eat lunch on campus with his friends, normally preferring to save his money and eat at home during the breaks in between his classes. Baekhyun convinces him that the new subway is _totally_ worth waiting in line for, that they have to try it. Their campus doesn’t have many fast-food joints actually _on_ campus, so he agrees because he has a coupon and is craving something smothered in ranch dressing.

He orders his sandwich and chips and then their group of friends finds a table big enough for all of them. Kyungsoo ends up being squished in-between Jongdae and Oh Sehun, the taller male moving his backpack for him to sit next to him with a polite smile. He immediately starts eating his food, opening his bag of chips and frowning a little when Sehun steals some but not protesting.

“Have any of you seen Jongin?” he questions, looking around at the table and wondering where they younger male is at. He sent him a text almost an hour ago telling him Baekhyun was dragging him to subway. Jongin said he would join them, yet he doesn’t spot him when he looks around.

“Can’t you function without him attached to your hip?” Minseok questions, making him immediately flush out of embarrassment.

“I think I saw him in the studio earlier,” Sehun replies, making him let out a relieved sigh at the diverted attention. “He was with Moonkyu and someone else. He’ll probably be here in a little bit,” he adds on.

He goes about eating his food after that, listening to his friends talk about their classes until Jongin finally shows up about ten minutes into his sandwich. The younger male looks like he just showered, the tips of his hair still looking wet underneath his beanie he has on. He’s wearing his glasses, so he probably rushed from the performing arts building all the way here if he didn’t have time to put in his contacts.

“You didn’t save me a seat?” Jongin whines, looking around at the surrounding tables and pouting.

Kyungsoo looks around too and sees that the nearby tables all have people using up all the chairs, so there isn’t one left for Jongin.

“We can share Jongin ah,” he comments, scooting over and giving his friend a smile.

Jongin beams as he moves to come sit with him, completely oblivious to the looks their friends are sending them. At least, Kyungsoo hopes he doesn’t notice them, suddenly feeling a little embarrassed as he bumps arms with Sehun who decides it’s the perfect time to steal more of his chips. Kyungsoo clears his throat and hands Jongin the other half of his sandwich when the boy starts complaining about the line being too long and not worth it.

“You’re the _best_ hyung,” Jongin says around a mouthful of food, making him smile a little and avoid looking at Baekhyun who is obnoxiously making kissy faces in their direction.

Kyungsoo just nods his head, taking a final bite of his sandwich and shooing Sehun’s hand from his chips when he tries to reach over him. The younger male scrunches up his nose before going and stealing some of Chanyeol’s fries instead. Kyungsoo shifts a little on the chair, trying not to fall off since the seat isn’t really _that_ wide.

“So, are you cooking next week for this movie thing?” Joonmyun questions, making him let out a tiny sigh when he gets several expectant looks.

“It’s a _potluck_ , which means yes but you _all_ better bring something too,” he states sternly, already having planned to make something snack sized because last time they just brought chips and ate all the pizza he made before he got a slice.

“Is it okay if Taemin comes?” Jongin suddenly questions, making him frown a little as he tries to get a good grip on the seat, so he doesn’t fall.

“Who’s Taemin?” he questions, moving a little bit and bumping into Sehun again, completely distracted and unprepared for the response Jongin gives him.

“My boyfriend,” replies, making him lose his grip on the chair and fall sideways onto Sehun who yelps before grabbing him before he can fall flat on his ass.

He gapes, feeling lightheaded as he slowly moves to get himself standing, looking over at Jongin who has gotten out of the seat with a concerned frown on his lips. Kyungsoo tries to keep his face impassive, or at least look like he didn’t just feel his whole world fall out from underneath him, _literally_.

“Since when do you have a boyfriend?” he asks calmly, clearing his throat and moving to sit back down when he realizes how uncomfortably quiet their friends have gotten.

Jongin doesn’t move to sit back down, opting to stand and completely avoid eye contact with him before he replies.

“About a week? I wanted to tell you sooner but, I’ve been busy with classes, you’re not mad, are you?” Jongin rushes out, making him force a smile onto his face even though he feels like _puking_ , the lump in his throat not going away no matter how much of his water he tries to shove down.

“Of course not. I’m happy for you,” he lies, clearing his throat and reaching down for his backpack because he needs to leave before he really does throw up, mind reeling and chest feeling tight. “We um, can talk about it when you get home,” he comments, standing up and looking at Jongin with the best smile he can muster.

He’s either a great actor or _Jongin_ is because his best friend smiles warmly at him and nods, reaching over and giving him a hug that doesn’t feel as soft anymore. Kyungsoo keeps the smile on his face, looking towards their friends and wishing he didn’t see those looks. He downright flinches when Sehun gets up, grabbing Chanyeol by the arm who looks confused.

“We can walk to class together hyung,” Sehun explains, which just seems to confuse Chanyeol even more.

Kyungsoo slowly nods his head, not knowing what Sehun is talking about because they don’t have the same class next and he’s pretty sure the younger male is heading in the _opposite_ direction. He doesn’t want to make things even more awkward though and he doesn’t have the strength to ask, the urge to just get away from the entire situation too strong at this point.

He lets Sehun hold onto his arm, taking him away from their table and giving them all waves and loud goodbyes. He waits until they’re out of the building and away from a couple of random people before he turns towards Sehun, taking in a deep breath to force himself not to cry. It’s fine. Jongin seems happy. He _wants_ Jongin to be happy.

“Do you know who Taemin is?” he questions, not being able to stop the incredibly pathetic tone in his voice from coming out. “Jongin didn’t mention him all summer. Who is he?” he adds on, feeling his lip wobble a bit before he takes in a deep breath.

Sehun sighs a little, looking at him with a small frown before looking at Chanyeol who is taking pictures of some flyers on the nearby lamp poles.

“He’s another dance major. A year ahead of us. I think he transferred here this summer,” Sehun shares, which makes him feel even _more_ miserable.

His entire summer building up the courage to finally tell Jongin how he felt was _stupid_. Of course, Jongin didn’t feel the same way. It was probably all just in his head. Stupid fantasies of what he wanted to see. Why would Jongin like him when there are obviously better people out there? He thought rejection would hurt, but this feels even _worse_.

“He never told me about him,” he says softly, trying to think of why Jongin wouldn’t tell him he had a crush. Jongin’s always told him about his crushes, although they were scarce and never lasted long. He thinks about the one time he liked some exchange student he had already changed his mind by lunch time. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand.

“You took a design class your freshman year, right? With Dr. Cho?” Sehun suddenly questions, distracting him from his own thoughts.

“Yeah, I got an A+ I think,” he replies, nodding his head and trying not to focus on the fact that the love of his life, whom he’s been in love with for _years_ , has a boyfriend that isn’t _him_.

“Could you maybe help us with our first project? We suck,” Sehun states bluntly, which makes Chanyeol’s eyes get incredibly wide.

“We do not!”

Kyungsoo watches with interest as Sehun gets out his phone, showing him a picture of what looks like a mock up of an album cover. There are three horribly bright highlighter colors on what looks like a sleeve for the album and some ugly plain Arial font that has him worriedly looking up at the two.

“Is that an example of what _not_ to do?” he questions slowly, making Chanyeol groan and Sehun give him a smug knowing look.

“We suck, you don’t. We need help and we’ll pay you in food and time to get your mind off that idiot,” Sehun shares, making him flush and give Sehun a petulant little glare.

“Jongin isn’t an idiot,” he defends quietly, although he kind of wishes he could feel that way towards him. He can’t. Jongin has been his best friend since he was in diapers. He _loves_ him. Is _always_ going to love him. Even if he he’s dating another boy. He’ll have to learn to deal with it.

“I can help you. I have photoshop on my laptop and tablet since I use it a lot for editing shots for photography… since I doubt Jongin will want to do it anymore, will you at least model for me when I need one?” he questions, getting an eager nod from Sehun that reminds him of a kitten.

“Of course! We can start whenever you want!” Chanyeol rushes out, making Sehun roll his eyes.

Kyungsoo smiles, nodding his head and moving to open his backpack, trying to focus as he searches for his planner. He doesn’t want to think about how he’s going to have to meet Jongin’s new boyfriend this Friday. He’s not sure he’s ready for it.

\--

The week goes by dramatically slow for Kyungsoo who, gets to listen to Jongin talk about his new boyfriend whenever the younger male is home. Which sadly isn’t that often nowadays. Jongin is still sleeping when he wakes up for his own classes and by the time he comes home for lunch, Jongin is gone. He comes back later now, which Kyungsoo only starts to be bothered by because he _knows_ where Jongin is spending all his free time now. He tries not to feel sad, or even worse, _jealous_ , but he can’t help it.

When Jongin is there he smiles and laughs and pretends that it doesn’t bother him. The whole reason he didn’t want to confess was because he didn’t want it to ruin their friendship. So now that Jongin has a boyfriend, ruining any chance of a confession, he can’t let _that_ be the reason their friendship turns sour. He has to be happy for his best friend, no matter what. It’s not like Jongin is doing anything wrong.

So, he focuses on his classes and meets with Sehun and Chanyeol to help on their project and tries to ignore the impending introduction on Friday. He tries not to be nervous that day, coming home from classes and starting to cook something light. He only makes some pigs in a blanket, too distracted to try and really cook something that he may end up burning. As it is, he barely hears the timer going off to take them out of the oven.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are the first people to arrive and he feels a little bit better being around their loudness. He laughs and distracts himself once Sehun and Chanyeol come. Then eventually everyone else shows up, even some of Jongin’s friends like Moonkyu and Wonshik. He almost doesn’t realize Jongin isn’t there yet until he hears his voice announcing that he’s sorry they’re late.

Kyungsoo doesn’t look up initially, biting his lip as he mentally prepares to meet Lee Taemin. He takes a giant gulp of Sehun’s drink when Jongin calls his name, immediately cringing at the amount of alcohol before he schools his expression into a friendly smile. It nearly drops when he turns around and has to look _up_. Lee Taemin is taller than he is. Not taller than Jongin but their height difference isn’t as big as his and Jongin’s. He has a nice smile and soft looking brown hair and is saying something that he doesn’t hear, standing there stupidly and _feeling_ like an idiot when he realizes Taemin is trying to shake his hand.

“Nice to meet you!” he says louder than necessary, shaking his hand and then immediately pulling away, not knowing what to do next he sits down, clearing his throat and moving to scratch his ear.

“Jongin told me all about you over the summer,” Taemin informs him, making his smile falter and the little alcohol he drank makes him say something stupid.

“He never mentioned you,” he blurts, getting a disapproving look from Jongin and an uncomfortable one from Taemin. “We didn’t talk that much though, um, no service at my grandparents farm,” he explains, putting on his fake smile again and getting an understanding look from Taemin.

“He mentioned that,” Taemin comments before things go silent between them.

“There’s food in the kitchen. Jongin can show you,” he says with a smile, getting a nod from Taemin who turns to Jongin who jumps at the opportunity to show him around after he introduces him to everyone else.

Kyungsoo turns back and grabs Sehun’s drink for another gulp, wondering if this was a horrible idea. He thought he could handle seeing them together, but when they start setting up the movies and they sit together on the corner of the couch, he feels horrible. He tries not to stare, because it only makes him feel worse the longer he does, but he can’t help it. He can’t help but see all the little things that make him _completely_ different than Taemin.

He’s never had low self-esteem, knowing he’s not ugly and not thinking he’s out of shape, but the more he stares the more he starts to think that maybe he’s just not Jongin’s type to begin with. That he never really stood a chance against tall boys with pretty hair and pretty smiles. He tears his eyes away when they share a quick peck, feeling his throat start to tighten with the familiar urge to cry.

“I need to use the restroom, you can start without me,” he announces, getting up and heading towards his room.

He heads towards the restroom and turns the lock on the door, pacing back and forth as he forces himself not to cry. He didn’t think seeing Jongin kiss someone else would feel this horrible, but it does, and he can’t help but let out a couple of frustrated tears before moving to wash his face. He stares at himself in the mirror, practicing his smile before he moves to leave, rubbing his eyes a little.

He pauses when he spots Sehun in his room, confused as to what the other male is doing as he looks around.

“Chanyeol hyung and I had a bet as to what your room looked like based on your wardrobe,” Sehun informs him, making him slowly nod his head as he moves to sit down on his bed as the younger male looks around.

“What does Chanyeol owe you?” he questions, earning a smile from Sehun that makes him feel a lot better.

“New headphones,” Sehun shares, moving to sit next to him and leaning over so he’s resting his head on his shoulder. It’s probably uncomfortable because Sehun is too much taller than he is, but its comforting and he feels his chest start to relax a little. “Your room is really plain, but it’s comfortable.”

“You think my clothes are plain?” he questions, turning to give Sehun a little glare when he starts to laugh.

“Well I wouldn’t call black sweat pants and a grey hoodie eccentric,” Sehun replies, making him actually laugh before he hears a knock on his door.

He looks up and spots Jongin, the younger male frowning a bit as he looks at him, which makes him frown in return. “Your phone is buzzing Sehun,” Jongin states rather plainly, making Sehun nod and get up before heading towards the living room.

Kyungsoo watches before looking back at Jongin, raising a brow when he looks like he wants to say something.

“What do you think of Taemin?” Jongin questions, completely ruining what Sehun managed to salvage of his mood for the night. He really wants to tell Jongin the truth, and say he hates his guts, but Jongin looks expectant and nervous and Kyungsoo isn’t that much of a jerk, especially not to _Jongin_.

“He’s nice! I can see why you like him. You two are cute,” he lies, feeling his chest tighten at having to force the words out of his mouth. Jongin smiles though, ducking his head a little and asking if they really do. Kyungsoo nods his head, smile faltering when Jongin tells him to hurry before they miss too much of the movie.

Kyungsoo can’t look at Jongin for the rest of the night.

\--

Kyungsoo stifles a laugh as he watches Sehun carefully try and perfectly align text on their project. It’s looking a whole lot better since he started helping them. It mostly consists of him teaching them actual photoshop techniques and constantly telling them neon pink is _not_ what they want to go for. He’s been spending a lot of time with them and its been helpful in avoiding Jongin.

Its not that hard, considering he and Jongin take completely different classes and by the time they’re both home for the night, one of them is asleep. Jongin also spends a lot more time with his _boyfriend_ , so Kyungsoo is good at avoiding the apartment when the younger male texts him that he’s bringing Taemin over. The other night he even slept over with Sehun because he was too scared to go home, not wanting to have to see anything that would just scar him for life.

He leans over and rests his chin on Sehun’s shoulder, pointing out that the brush he’s using to attempt to draw a kitten is too thick and he should probably change it. Sehun can’t really draw but that’s not stopping him from trying while they take a good break before they meet Chanyeol later. It’s cute if anything, especially when he twitches when the front door slams shut, and he draws a _really_ crooked eye.

“You should stick to dancing,” he snorts out, shaking his head and reaching for his tablet to erase the line for him so he doesn’t accidentally erase the whole thing like last time.

“Hey, people draw soup cans and its art, don’t hate,” Sehun replies, making him snort out a laugh before looking over towards his door when he hears it being pushed open.

“Hey Jonginnie,” he greets, handing Sehun the tablet back when he’s done correcting the mistake before looking back at Jongin when he hasn’t said anything back. “Did you need something?” he questions, frowning a bit when he notices Jongin looks a little irritated.

“Can I talk to you in the kitchen?” Jongin questions, making his brows furrow but he nods his head.

“Can you grab me another capri sun?” Sehun questions when he gets up, so he nods again, walking after Jongin and heading towards their kitchen.

He goes to the fridge and grabs the capri sun Sehun wants, also grabbing himself a water bottle and looking to see what they have to cook for dinner later.

“Why didn’t you text me that Sehun would be here?” Jongin questions when he turns around, making him blink back his surprise, not expecting the younger boy to start interrogating him before he can ask what’s bothering him.

“I did. About an hour ago,” he replies slowly, watching as Jongin’s face contorts into a look of confusion before he reaches into his pocket to grab his phone.

“When you didn’t reply, _yet again_ , I assumed it was okay,” he adds on defensively, not knowing why suddenly Jongin is taking everything so seriously.

They always tell each other when someone is coming over out of courtesy, not as seeking out _permission_. It’s not the first time he’s had one of his friends over and Jongin never really cares, always saying hello or crashing into his room to hang out with them. He doesn’t know why suddenly he’s making an issue out of it, when he didn’t even do anything wrong in the first place.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Jongin retorts, looking all irritated again which just confuses him, not understanding where the sudden hostility is coming from.

“It’s not the first time this week you haven’t replied to one of my texts,” he explains plainly, rolling his eyes at how absurd this is. “Why are you so grumpy?” he questions seriously, frowning a little when Jongin shakes his head before letting out a long sigh.

“Sorry, I’m just tired. I didn’t mean it,” Jongin apologizes, making him feel slightly bad because the younger male does look slightly exhausted.

“Do you want us to leave? We’re supposed to meet Chanyeol later on, but I’m sure Sehunnie wouldn’t mind us leaving earlier,” he comments, looking over towards his room and wondering if Sehun is messing with his Facebook again.

“Since when do you call him _Sehunnie_?” Jongin grumbles, making him flush a little, shrugging a bit as he eyes Jongin awkwardly.

“I dunno, we hang out a lot nowadays,” he explains, not thinking much of it. “Did you want us to—”

“Can I hang out with you?” Jongin interrupts, not waiting for an answer before heading towards his room, making him frown in confusion.

He lets out a tiny sigh as he goes back towards his room, walking in to see that Jongin has taken his spot next to Sehun and has stolen his tablet from him. Sehun looks a little disgruntled but nothing compared to Jongin who is downright scowling.

“Since when do you let people play on this?” Jongin whines at him, holding up the tablet and nearly dropping it making him rush over to snatch it from him.

“Since they aren’t accident prone like you!” he rushes out, shaking his head and giving Jongin a look. “You destroy _stuffed animals_ Jongin,” he says for emphasis, recalling several plush bears he’s given him over the years somehow becoming balls of _cotton_.

“Adults only Jongin,” Sehun sing songs, moving to pinch Jongin’s cheeks and getting his hand slapped.

“You’re _younger_ than me,” Jongin grumbles out before moving to stand up and leaving the room, going across the hallway and slamming his door shut, leaving him to flinch. Kyungsoo frowns, moving to follow him when Sehun grabs hold of his arm, shaking his head.

“Just let him mope,” Sehun comments, pulling him back to the floor and grabbing the tablet from him to show the cat he finished drawing that looks more like a turkey. Kyungsoo tries not to worry, not understanding Jongin one bit these days.

\--

Kyungsoo smiles as his giant cinnamon roll get set down in front of him, bowing his head a little and thanking the server before he grabs one of the forks and moves to take a bite. It’s good and he gives Sehun a thumbs up before containing to eat. They’re at a small café near campus and he’s being given the dessert he’s owed since Chanyeol and Sehun made a good grade for their first real project.

He knows they’ll need even more help for the next one, because it has to include new techniques they’ve learned the past month and a half since classes have started. He doesn’t want to think about that now though, since he’s actually looking forward to it. He doesn’t understand why he never hung out with Sehun and Chanyeol more often, since they all seem to get along really well.

“Are you busy this Friday? Sehun and I were going to go to the mall and then the movies, you should come!” Chanyeol suggest, making him slowly chew on his cinnamon roll as he thinks.

“I don’t know, Jongin and I usually have movie nights on Fridays,” he comments, unsure if Jongin is actually going to stick to it this week since last week he told him he would be busy in the studio and they should skip it. Kyungsoo is still upset about it, because they’ve never canceled a movie night since they were in high school.

“You should ask him then, he’s over there,” Chanyeol comments, making him turn his head towards the counter where Jongin is standing in line next to none other than Taemin.

He immediately looks away when Jongin spots him, sinking in his chair and wishing they were almost done with their food so they could leave. He doesn’t want to sit near the two lovebirds, having gotten _really_ good at avoiding them when they’re together. He usually comes up with the best excuses too, now he’s got nothing, and he wants to _die_ when Taemin asks if they could join them and Chanyeol nods his head.

Kyungsoo smiles tightly before looking down at his cinnamon roll, focusing on that as Chanyeol makes small talk with the two, because he’s good at that. He looks up when Jongin hits him on the foot, giving him a weird look that he can only return with a confused smile, unsure of what to really say.

“Can I have some?” Sehun questions, distracting him so he looks over, realizing he’s pointing towards where his fork is sitting so, he nods his head, grabbing a forkful and feeding it to Sehun who smiles before looking over at Chanyeol.

“Since when do you share your food?” Jongin mumbles, giving him a grumpy look that makes him almost roll his eyes.

“Since when do you drink coffee? You _hate_ coffee,” he replies, pointing towards Jongin’s cup and making the younger male turn bright red.

“You don’t like coffee?” Taemin questions, looking surprised at the information and Kyungsoo really has to try and not roll his eyes when Jongin starts lying and saying he loves it.

“So were you two having your movie night this Friday, because Chanyeol and I were trying to invite Kyungsoo to go see a movie with _us_ ,” Sehun speaks up, making him turn to give the boy a scolding look before he slowly looks at Jongin to see his reaction.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Jongin questions with a tiny glare before he looks at him, a huge frown on his lips. “You don’t want to have movie night?”

Kyungsoo immediately shakes his head, “I do! I already picked a movie. We can have takeout,” he comments, hopefully, looking forward to it for the first time in forever when Jongin genuinely smiles at him and nods his head.

He even offers to take him home since Taemin is heading some place with his own friends, so Kyungsoo agrees and it’s the first time he’s actually been able to spend more than five minutes with the other male in a long time. Kyungsoo’s missed this, being able to mess with the radio while Jongin drives them around. He’s missed just sharing space with Jongin, used to being around him constantly.

“Are you avoiding me?” Jongin questions, making him flinch a little at the sudden noise that isn’t coming from the radio.

“What? Of course not!” he lies, shaking his head and avoiding looking at Jongin. “I’ve just been busy helping Sehun and Chanyeol with their design course. They’re kind of hopeless,” he laughs out, adjusting his seat belt a little before looking over at Jongin who is paying attention to the road.

“I feel like you’re avoiding me,” Jongin mumbles after a while, making him frown.

“I’m not,” he says again, a little softer because he can’t really lie to Jongin. “I’m just busy, I’m sorry,” he apologizes, mostly for lying, but mainly for avoiding his own best friend because he can’t stand the fact that maybe they really aren’t that close anymore. If they were, Jongin would have told him about Taemin in the first place, right?

\--

Friday Kyungsoo orders their take out around six o’clock, getting Jongin’s order via text and then moving to set everything up on their coffee table. He finds the movies they agreed on and then sits and waits a little while before he decides to start eating while he waits. Jongin said he should be home by seven.

Kyungsoo is excited, really having missed not having movie night last week. It’s been such a big part of their routine that it just felt _wrong_ not doing it. It’s his favorite day out of the week because he can just enjoy a movie and catch up with Jongin about what he’s been doing all week and how classes are going. Especially since Jongin has been spending so much time with Taemin, he feels like he barely knows what his best friend is up to these days.

When it gets closer to that time, he checks his phone, sending Jongin a text asking if he’s almost home. He sighs as he finishes his food, looking at his phone and seeing its already a little past seven once he’s done. Wondering if Jongin got held up he moves to call him, waiting anxiously and feeling his stomach drop unhappily when it rings until it goes to voicemail.

He tries not to feel so let down, but he can’t help it, sadly eating the popcorn he made until his stomach gets upset and he stops. He gets up and moves to put the leftovers up, setting Jongin’s takeout box in the microwave in case he shows up soon. Kyungsoo doubts it but tries to stay hopeful that Jongin is just running late. He probably got held behind since midterms are soon and his dance teachers are always hard on them.

So, he moves to sit back in the living room, trying to call Jongin again and starting to leave a message before hanging up. He goes ahead and gets the remote for the tv and starts to search for the first movie they picked out and then waits. He isn’t sure how long he’s staring at the title screen turned black when his phone makes a noise, making him twitch as he looks down and hurriedly unlocks it.

The disappointment he feels when he sees its just Sehun asking how his night is going makes his shoulders sag a little. He thinks to lie and say its going well, but he instead tells Sehun the truth. Jongin hasn’t shown up yet. When he gets a really long message with too many details of how Sehun plans to kick Jongin’s ass, he locks his phone and decides to just watch the movie himself.

He ends up crying at some point, which is _dumb_ because the movie is cute, and Ali Wong and Randall Park are awkwardly adorable together. It just makes him sad, seeing the on-screen couple get _their_ happy ending, but not him. He stops watching after the ending credits roll and decides that it’s late enough that he should just go to bed. He turns off the television and then goes back to the kitchen to put Jongin’s food in the fridge, so it doesn’t spoil when he hears the front door finally open. It’s already past midnight at this point.

He doesn’t bother turning to see Jongin walk into the kitchen, hearing him set his keys down on the counter as he starts to wash the chopsticks, he was using earlier, noting there are some more dishes he might as well wash too.

“You weren’t waiting up for me, were you?” Jongin questions, making him want to scowl and scrubbing the dish a little harder than necessary at _that_ being Jongin’s first sentence to him.

“Why would I wait when it was obvious you weren’t coming,” he states plainly, completely lying because he wouldn’t have been able to sleep until he knew Jongin wasn’t actually dead in a ditch somewhere, not just with his boyfriend completely blowing him off.

“Kyungsoo, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Jongin apologizes, but it only makes him even more upset.

“I’m thinking of moving in with Sehun and Chanyeol,” he blurts, turning to face Jongin and watching as the younger male looks completely thrown off by the sudden comment, that isn’t even _true_. The two suggested it, since their lease is up in December and rent is cheaper for three people, but Kyungsoo immediately declined, not wanting to live with someone that isn’t Jongin.

Right now, he’s mad though, and he knows its mean and is just going to hurt Jongin’s feelings, but he wants to. He wants to hurt Jongin as badly as he hurt him tonight.

“Maybe you can get Taemin to move in with you, so you don’t have to come home so late in the first place,” he adds on, feeling his chest tighten anxiously at the sudden adrenaline he’s feeling. It feels horrible and he wants to stop himself from talking but he can’t. “We can just stop doing move nights all together then.”

“Hyung,” Jongin says softly, trying to reach for him but Kyungsoo moves, ignoring him and walking straight towards his room before he can let Jongin see him cry.

He slams his door shut and locks it, going to bed and burying his head in his pillow. He ignores the knocks on his door and Jongin constantly asking for him to open up. He falls asleep with the worst ache in his chest and doesn’t sleep well that night, leaving early enough the next day so he can avoid Jongin for good.

\--

Kyungsoo avoids the apartment for the rest of the weekend, moping in Sehun’s bed and eating all the ice cream the younger boy will offer. Chanyeol even runs and gets them more when they manage to run out in the middle of a movie. The two have certainly become some of his closer friends this semester and they really know how to get his mind off of Jongin, which is what he needs.

He doesn’t answer his phone and ignores his text messages from the younger male, just needing his space for a while. He knows he was mean, too mean if he’s being honest because Jongin has always been a bit more sensitive. When they were kids, he would cry easily if he told him no when they were playing house. He probably went too far, and he wants to apologize, but he’s still hurt.

So, he lets himself cool down, plays boardgames with Chanyeol, even though Sehun is cheating the entire time so he wins and Chanyeol takes monopoly too seriously. It’s fun and just the kind of weekend he needed. By the time Monday rolls around he’s feeling a whole lot better and decides he doesn’t want to drown in Sehun’s clothes anymore, so he goes home after his first classes for the day are over.

Coincidentally Jongin isn’t home when he shows up, the apartment silent and he feels a little disappointed that the younger male wasn’t waiting for him to come back. It’s expected though. Jongin has a life and classes and well, he isn’t that important anymore apparently. He pushes that thought away though, going to his room to shower and change before he realizes he has a canceled class later and so he skips the next one to work on his own projects for his photography courses.

He’s in the middle of picking a shot when he hears the door open, making him stiffen in his seat but continuing to look through his gallery. Sehun did end up modeling for him after all and he was a natural, it’s just a matter of finding which picture shows the concept the best. He flinches a little when there’s a soft knock on his door before he hears it squeak a little as its pushed open.

“Are you busy?” Jongin questions, sounding apprehensive and Kyungsoo feels bad, shaking his head but not trusting himself to say anything. “Can I sit on the bed?” Jongin asks softly, so he nods, keeping his eyes trained on his photo gallery though, not trusting himself to look at Jongin just yet.

“You got Sehun to model for you?” Jongin questions, sounding sad which finally makes him turn to face his friend, confused when he sees that he does look upset.

“I figured you were busy,” he excuses, not understanding why it even matters. Jongin wouldn’t have answered his texts in the first place. “I helped them, so he helped me.”

“Do you like him?” Jongin question, making him blanche before he immediately shakes his head no.

“He’s my friend, why are you even asking me that?” he questions back, feeling his ears start to heat up at the embarrassment and utter disappointment that Jongin thinks he likes _Sehun_. He thought Jongin was smarter than that.

“Then Chanyeol? He’s nice. He would treat you really well,” Jongin comments, making him feel sick to his stomach at Jongin trying to pawn him off on other people.

“Are you trying to set me up, so you don’t have to feel bad when you blow me off again?” he questions hotly, feeling himself tear up yet _again_ at how horrible Jongin is making him feel.

“What? No! I didn’t blow you off, I told you I was sorry!” Jongin rushes out, standing up and looking hurt, which is dumb because _he_ is the one that got completely ignored on Friday night.

“You’re _stupid_ ,” he declares, trying hard not to cry and immediately moving to hide his face when he can’t help it anymore, letting out a choked sob and curling in on himself.

He doesn’t even fight it when Jongin rushes to hug him, clinging onto the taller male pathetically and letting him apologize. He’s missed being held by Jongin, always feeling warm and safe and completely content. He basks in it, even though it feels wrong, because Jongin still has a boyfriend and this is just a temporary feeling. Things will go back to the way they were, and he’ll just have to sit and watch Jongin be happy with someone else.

“I like _you_ ,” he says stupidly, knowing it’s going to ruin _everything_ , Jongin is going to hate him for confessing like this, when he’s happily taken. It’s going to make Jongin avoid him like the plague, because he’s too nice to tell him he doesn’t feel that way. “I’m in love with you,” he says softly, squeezing his eyes shut and feeling pathetic when Jongin pulls away.

When he doesn’t hear anything, he slowly opens his eyes, hesitantly looking up at Jongin and feeling his chest tighten anxiously. He doesn’t know what to say, because he never got passed this part in his mind, never thought about how badly the rejection was going to feel.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have,” he rushes out, moving to get as far away from Jongin as he can but getting pulled back, surprising him enough that he’s completely shocked when Jongin leans forward and _kisses_ him.

He doesn’t know what to do, almost melting into the kiss before he gets ahold of himself, gaping and doing the only rational thing he can think of, which is slap Jongin clean across the cheek and backing away.

“What the hell are you doing?” he questions incredulously, gaping and immediately moving to wipe at his lips, ignoring the way they’re still tingling. “You have a boyfriend!” he shrieks, feeling horrible and wanting to cry all over again.

“Wait, no! I would never, _oh my god_ , you didn’t let me explain last night,” Jongin rushes out, whining a little and rubbing his cheek which is bright red, and only makes him feel horrible but he _kissed_ him. “We broke up! Last night, that’s why I was late,” Jongin explains a little slower this time, looking embarrassed and avoiding eye contact. “It just, didn’t feel right and he kind of figured I liked someone else and well we got into a fight and then realized that he was right and I was kind of scared to come home and by then it was already so late.”

“You like someone else and you’re over here kissing me? What the hell is wrong with you?” he blurts out, getting gaped at before Jongin groans and moves to grab a hold of him, making him go rigid.

“ _You_ , stupid. I like you,” Jongin confesses, making him go limp and gape up at the taller boy. He doesn’t know what to say, feeling himself start to get all teary eyed yet again, because this has to be some sort of joke.

“Don’t play with me Jongin ah, I really can’t take it,” he mutters out, eyeing him wearily when he leans forward, his breath fanning across his face making his breath hitch.

“I love you too,” Jongin mumbles before he kisses him, completely making him melt, chest feeling tight and his stomach full of butterflies as he lets himself bask in those words. He moves up on his tip toes to deepen the kiss, feeling completely dizzy when Jongin pulls away, a smile on his face as he moves to rest his cheek against Jongin’s chest.

“I’ve been in love with you since we were like, twelve and you gave me your ice cream because mine fell on the ground,” Jongin mumbles against his hair, making him laugh and look up at him again, feeling horrible when he sees his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, moving to rub at it and feeling a little pathetic when Jongin winces. “I just, I thought you two were,” he mumbles, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss, before becoming embarrassed.

“You should know better than that,” Jongin snorts, shaking his head before pulling him into a tight hug that makes him wheeze a little. “I would never kiss you if I wasn’t ready to be your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” he questions, feeling himself start to smile stupidly at the thought. Jongin. _His_ boyfriend. His _boyfriend_.

“Unless you want to skip that and go get married? We’d save on our taxes!” Jongin comments, making him blanche, pinching him on the side and watching as he squirms.

“Don’t joke,” he mutters, shaking his head and tightening his grip on his **_boyfriend_**.

\--

“Move your ugly feet,” Kyungsoo groans, shoving Jongin away from him as they lie on the couch and screeching when the younger male attempts to put them in his face.

“You _love_ my feet,” Jongin replies, making him groan when the younger male moves to lay on top of him. “You know you make a comfortable pillow,” he adds on, making him roll his eyes.

“That’s all I’m good for is sleeping on?” he questions, flushing when Jongin stares at him for a little too long, still not used to it.

“Of course not, you’re a good kisser too,” Jongin replies, making his ears burn which he must be able to see because he pinches one. “It’s really cute when your ears get all red,” he adds with a laugh, making him pout a little.

“Don’t tease me. I’m older than you,” he mumbles, smiling when Jongin leans down and gives him a small peck on the lips, feeling his stomach tingle.

He doesn’t think he’s ever going to get over the feeling of Jongin being his boyfriend and kissing him. It’s the _best_ feeling, although Jongin will argue there are other things that feel better he’ll shove his head for it. He smiles as Jongin squeezes himself next to him, holding onto his back and clinging to him from behind.

“We should rewatch stranger things, since I kind of ruined tradition,” Jongin comments when it comes up on their Netflix suggestions.

“Chanyeol spoiled it for me already, I know who dies,” he says sadly, not sure if he even _wants_ to watch it now knowing that.

“I’ll fight him,” Jongin declares, making him roll his eyes.

“Jongin you’re scared of bees, how are you going to fight someone who’s taller than you?” he laughs out, squealing when Jongin pinches his sides.

“You’re supposed to be a supportive boyfriend, not one that picks one me,” Jongin whines, tightening his hold on him.

“You love when I pick on you,” he retorts, turning to see Jongin roll his eyes at him. “We can watch whatever you want to watch,” he replies, snuggling closer and stifling a yawn, knowing he’s just going to end up falling asleep anyways.

“Okay sleepy head,” Jongin comments, making him smile as he turns the volume down and starts playing a marvel movie from the sounds of it. He slowly drifts off to sleep, thinking Jongin’s arms are the best place to be and knowing they’re all his. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was really fun to write and also sort of hard since its been a while since i did like intentional angst when it comes to kaisoo! but either way i still had fun with it!!!! i hope you all enjoy it and a big thanks to @KAIS0O for the wonderful prompt! :D


End file.
